Moving On~
by love
Summary: Carly stops fighting for those she loves when she realizes they never loved her like she did them, But can that really happen. And whose the stranger stalking her. Who will come to the rescue this time?~*^_^*~R/R please!!!


  
  
  
  
Carly sat on the bench facing the docks quietly trying to understand how she got there. Once she fought for Jason only to destroy it by marrying his brother and sleeping with his best friend. Then Sonny had fought for her giving her Michael back completely and taking her out of the Quertermains, She had then fought to repay what he had given her only to destroy it by betraying him to the Fed.'s, thinking he wanted a family more than the business.  
  
Now she had her mother, her son, money and some power. As she stared out to Spoon Island she thought of what she had to lose to get that. She lost her best friend and someone she thought she loved. No she didn't think she loved him she knew she loved him just not the way she loved Jason.  
  
She could fight Robin, Elizabeth, Hanna, and Angel for those she cared about but what good was it when she couldn't fight herself. She ended up destroying those she was trying to protect.   
  
Now the ghost of Brenda haunted her with the return of Jax and the discovery of the affair he and Angel had. Angel was becoming another Brenda and the Jax and Sonny feud was about to start all over again. The man that swore loved her obviously just wanted to be in love, so he could forget about Brenda, Brenda still held his heart after all this time.  
  
And now as Carly Corinthos soon to be Spencer sat quietly with silent tears streaming down her face she wondered what was in store for her now. Jason wouldn't be coming back, and did she really want him to? Did she want to hurt him again? The answer was no. And that's why it was best if he stayed were he was. He wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't hurt him. She loved Jason enough to let him go.  
  
She loved Sonny enough to let him go also. She could fight for him she knew she could but he didn't love her the way she thought he did. In the end there wouldn't be anything to fight for. She would remain his friend if he wanted but that was all she could give now. She was tired of fighting for his love, and Jason's love. She was tired of fighting for what wasn't there.  
  
Carly looked at her watch and realized how late it was getting. Leticia had a date with Reginald and Carly had promised to get there early so that she could get ready. As she stood and headed up the stairs someone came behind her covered her mouth and pulled her towards a dark ally. In shock of what happened she didn't fight until the man started grouping her.  
  
"Just like Laura, So much like her." He whispered while covering her mouth with his.  
  
Carly did the only thing she could think of she bit his tongue and screamed for help while he was cursing her. She tried to get away. She kneed him then punched his gut just like Jason had taught her. But he was too strong he backhanded her and she hit the wall bleeding she was stunned but soon got her baring and screamed for help again. This time though she tried to get past her attacker, only to be restrained again. She was in shock when she felt his hand ripping her blouse open.  
  
She kept repeating that this wasn't happening, over and over again. She struggled when she felt his hand trying to part her thighs and she screamed once again only to feel his mouth cover hers again. She closed her eyes struggling and trying to ignore what was happening. Trying to ignore the sound of his zipper trying to ignore the feel of his hands on her.  
  
She went crazy when she felt his hand on her underwear. " NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!!!!!!!!" She screamed again. She continued to struggle when she felt him being thrown away from her. She looked up and was shocked to see Jax beating her assailant into a bloody pulp.  
  
"JAX!" she screamed afraid that he would lose control. He turned to look at her with a murderous stare.  
  
"Stop, Please, I don't want to be responsible for a death in your hands," She said looking into his eyes.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked   
  
"Now I am. Thank you, now can we please go before that guy wakes up?"  
  
"We should call the police." He said taking off is jacket and covering her with it.  
  
"No." She stated. "I don't want anyone to know about this and you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Carly I don't know you but what just happened is something the police should know."  
  
"No, Sonny will find out make me live with him or make me get body guards, he'll tell Jason and he'll come back all hell will break lose and A.J will find a way to take my son away from me again. I can't afford for anyone to know about this Jax. You have to promise to keep it a secret."  
  
"It wasn't your fault A.J couldn't use this against you.."  
  
"Look you saved me. I thank you but my life is a mess and anything that endangers me endangers my son In the Quertermains eyes. They'll find a way to make what just happened as evidence Michael belongs with them. Please." She heard sirens coming towards them and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright I don't agree with you but I don't think you should go home looking like that and my apartment is nearby. You can borrow some clothes and clean up." He helped her fix her blouse. Her hand was swollen, as was her face.   
  
She tried to smile and said " Thank you." He helped her with the Jacket so it covered most of her body. They left and headed to his place.  
  
  
  



End file.
